Louis
Louis Von Efil is a train conductor of the Universe Express. Louis appears to have deep connections with the soul train. He is one of the members of the Universe Office. He has a very complicated relationship with everyone. Appearance Louis never actually revels himself at any occasion. No one really sees him nor even when they search for him at the train conducting room. However he does appear in some of the portraits. He appear to be a thin and tall mechanic being in a suit and hat. Most of the portrait is blur and dark. He always communicates through the broadcast of the train. Background Soul train express also called the universe express, is a train connecting every fantasy land throughout the world. The passengers can only board the train if only they have the extreme rare ticket. Rumor has it, they only have 99 tickets around the world. No more and no less. On this train, you can encounter anyone. The list goes from ancient heroes to extreme villains, from celebrities to nobody, from deceased one to missing one. It gives you a chance to encounter who you never meant to meet. The one conducting the train is none other than the mystery man call Louis Von Efi. Louis rumor identity appears to be an ultimate clockwork puppet created by the three wise God's called: Fate, Time and Space. They name him Destiny. Crew Security - The one who enforces law and order on the train. Ticket Hunter - The staff who patron and check whether you are illegal passenger. Announcer - They never show their face. They always announce news through the broadcast. Train Destination There are many stations where the universe express goes. The list goes from past to future, realm to dimension. The known destination are bellow: # Camelot, the City of Knight # Witch Forest # Hidden China # Sage Realm # Lorden, Town of Steampunk # Neotokyo # Amazon Jungle # Elinia, Wizard City # Shuriman Desert # Kurash, Holy Land Power and Abilites As a train conductor, he stay neutral and do not always get into arguements. However as a conductor who has all kinds of passenger, he seems to be very powerfull then check them in place. Speech ''- ''As a robot, he can give human speech with emotion. Human Heart - '''He appear to have a human heart install in his mechanic body which give him emotion but it is not his life source. '''Train Key - He appears to need a three key to operate the universe train. 1st key takes form of a key, second takes form as a ring, third is installed on his finger print. 1st key control the time. It brings the train travel across the time. Second key brings the train across the space into all kinds of realm. Third key is to control fates. All passengers fate to meet and encounter each other are adjust based on his will. '''Security Magic - '''He has the power to control the train anyhow. Be its the structure, the length or the size. It also can control the rule and law within the train. He can summon security officer who tries to destroy. He also has power to throw off anyone who has no ticket off board. Relationships He stay neutral with all party including Universe Office even though he parts of the member. Only Universe One has authority to command him. He also has complicated relationship with all parties as anyone who board his train. He controls certain extend of their fate. Quotes * Ticket Please, ticket please. * Next stop, station..... * We are arriving on our next destination. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/de/89/5c/de895cac186979b1529ab1783db76527 Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Universe Office